


Freaky Friday

by phaea13



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, also i hope this is in character i never read the roselia band story lmao, this was my secret santa gift on tumblr!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phaea13/pseuds/phaea13
Summary: idk my secret santa person wanted sayo and hina and this was the first thing that came into my mind





	Freaky Friday

“Hina.” A firm tone, not one that was usually heard from that voice. “Hina,” she repeated.

A groan came from her sister as she turned onto her side facing away from her twin. She snuggled into her blanket as she slurred out, “Five more minutes, Onee-chan.”

Then she was awake. Hina bolted herself into a sitting position, alarm clearly displayed on her face - or rather, on her sister’s face. “Wh-what?!” Was all Hina managed to spit out.

Sayo nodded and crossed her arms across her chest. “It appears that we’ve switched bodies.” Hina giggled at that, which made Sayo furrow her brow in anger. “This isn't something to laugh about, Hina! We can’t just live as each other!”

“Sorry, sorry, Onee-chan,” Hina said between giggles. “It’s just funny seeing my face so angry.”

Sayo stared down at herself with a very annoyed look. While funny wasn’t necessarily the word she would use to describe it, seeing her own body through someone else’s eyes was certainly… something. She sighed and looked away from Hina, “What should we do?”

Hina pushed herself up from Sayo’s bed and stared herself down with crossed arms. “It’s strange to see you acting so serious, Hina.”

Sayo looked back at Hina with a confused - but still annoyed - expression. “W-what are you doing, Hina?”

Hina made a face at Sayo that Sayo knew to be one she would often use herself. “What do you mean, Hina? You’re acting so much different than usual, it’s annoying. Now if you’ll please leave, I need to practice guitar before school.”

“Please don’t do that,” Sayo said. “I don’t like it.”

Hina broke into a small smile but forced herself to keep her stern expression. “What are you talking about? I’m not acting any differently than I normally do. Now, if you would -”

“Stop it!” Sayo shouted with her fists balled at her hips. “I know what you’re doing, and it’s not helpful!”

“Come on, Onee-chan,” Hina finally broke character, “there’s not much we can do about it, can’t we just pretend to be each other until this blows over?”

“Blows Over?! Hina, how can you be so careless, we don’t know-”

“Onee-chan,” Hina cut her off. “What else are we supposed to do? Do you want to go to school and clubs and to band practice just in my body? Everyone would think you’re crazy!”

Sayo huffed. As much as she hated it, Hina had a point. There’s no way anyone would believe her if she said they switched bodies, and what would Minato-san think? That she’s skipping practice? She couldn’t have that…. “Very well.”

Hina laughed as she clapped her hands together in front of her chest. But before she could say anything, Sayo said, “But I’m not going to try to act like you. You’re too… weird.”

“Aww,” Hina whined, “c’mon, Onee-chan, can’t you try to have a little fun?”

Sayo sighed and closed her eyes. She left her room without saying anything else, and went to get ready for what was showing to be a crazy day.

\---

School for Sayo went surprisingly uneventfully. She kept to herself and didn’t raise her hand during class, only speaking when called on. She got weird looks from who she presumed were Hina’s acquaintances, but she didn’t care. Hina could clean up this mess when they got back to normal. If they got back to normal.

And Thankfully, Hina had informed her that she and Kokoro met for their ‘astrology club’ only on Wednesdays and Fridays, so she didn’t have to worry about that yet. All she had to worry about was Pastel*Palettes band practice.

And she was worried.

Hina was weird. She acted weird and random, and Sayo had no idea how to mimic that - hell, she wasn’t even sure if she wanted to. But she couldn’t just skip their practice! She would never do that to Hina. It would look bad to their producer, and to the rest of PasuPare.

So, with a deep breath, Sayo reached forward Hina’s hand and opened the door to PasuPare’s practice room.

It was almost shocking how different it was to Roselia’s practice room. Instead of plain, painted walls, the walls were a vibrant yellow and there were mirrors covering two of them. Their instruments were there, but they were off to the side (as if they weren’t even planning on practicing them!) and three of the four other members stood stretching in the center.

“You’re actually on time,” Chisato said with an obvious amount of surprise in her voice. Sayo wasn’t sure if she was more annoyed at that being said to her, or that her sister clearly didn’t take practice seriously enough.

“You even beat Aya here, Hina-chan! What got you here so quick?” Eve asked from her spot on the floor as she reached for her toes.

Sayo rubbed at the back of her neck and laughed in a way she heard Hina do often. “Yeah, I guess I just wanted to practice today!”

That garnered a weird look from Chisato, but no one said anything. Sayo joined the others in stretching - her and Maya linking arms and stretching their backs over each other. A few more minutes passed, and then Aya bursted into the room. “Sorry I’m late, everyone!” She said as she panted heavily. “I forgot my books in class and had to run back!”

Chisato shook her head. “You’re hopeless, Aya.”

“Regardless, we can get started now,” Maya said as she unlinked her arms with Sayo.

Everyone turned to look at Sayo.

Sayo stood, expressionlessly, with a sense of dread coming over her. Did Hina normally lead their practices? Were they expecting her to start them off?

“Uh… Hina-chan?” Aya suddenly broke the silence.

“Y-yes?”

“Are you… not going to hug me?”

Sayo furrowed her brows. Hug her? Sayo knew her sister was dating Aya, but she certainly wasn’t expecting her to have been expected to perform affection so quickly. “Uh….” Sayo felt like an idiot. “No.”

She heard Eve and Maya gasp, and Chisato’s eyes went wide. Sayo grimaced slightly and looked at Aya, who was starting to tear up.

“Hina-chan! You always hug me when you come into practice…-” Aya’s pointer fingers pressed together in front of her chest “-it’s scary, you nearly tackle me to the ground. Do… do you not love me anymore?”

 

“Hina-chan!” Eve said, her voice wavering clearly about to start crying as well. “Are you and Aya-chan going to break up?”

“W-what?! No! Of course not…!” Sayo trailed off. She wasn’t about to break up her sister and her girlfriend, but god…. She sighed heavily. She can’t do this. “I suppose I’ll be truthful, I’m not Hina. I’m Sayo.”

Everyone stared at her. It was silent for a few seconds. Then, they all began talking and making noise at once.

“Hina, we don’t have time for this.” “That’s so crazy!” “What do you mean you’re Sayo?”

“Everyone!” Sayo shouted, forcing the rest of PasuPare to stop talking. “I don’t know what’s happening, and I don’t like it any more than you do. All I know is that when I woke up this morning, I was in my sister’s body.”

\---

Hina put on her game face. She was determined to make everyone believe that she was her sister. She was sure that by now Sayo had already told half the school that they had swapped bodies, but she was going to have fun with this. Everyone in her classes believed she was Sayo, but now she had to trick Roselia, and she knew that was going to be harder than just her classmates.

Hina adjusted her guitar case on her shoulder and walked into Roselia’s practice room. She had made sure to get there as quickly as possible after school as she knew that’s what her sister would do. And she was the second one there.

“Hikawa-san,” Yukina greeted as she saw Hina enter the room.

“Minato-san,” Hina said back, nodding slightly in her direction and making her way over to wear Yukina’s guitar case sat. She opened the case then sat down on the closest chair to begin tuning her guitar.

“Strange,” Yukina said, “you normally tune standing up, did you hurt your leg?”

A small bit of panic rushed through Hina. She couldn’t have Yukina find out already! She had barely even had a chance to act the part - and the rest of Roselia still wasn’t here! “Oh, yes. I didn’t want to say anything, but this morning I tripped walking up the stairs. I twisted my ankle.”

Yukina nodded. “I hope this won’t interfere with our practice.”

 

“It won’t,” Hina assured her. “I can walk fine, I just prefer to avoid putting weight on it when I don’t have to. I don’t want to make it any worse.”

“I see.”

And that was the end of that. Yukina and Hina stood and sat in silence until the rest of their band arrived. First was Lisa, then Ako and Rinko at the same time a minute later.

“Sorry we’re late!” Ako said as the pair walked into the room. “Rinrin and I were talking about a mission we did last night and I guess we walked a little slower than normal!”

Rinko nodded. “Yes, sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry about it!” Lisa said, causing Yukina to scoff.

“You only Just got here, Lisa. Hikawa-san and I have been here for nearly ten minutes.”

Lisa laughed. “Yeah, guess I’m sorry it took me so long to get here to.”

“Let’s just practice,” Hina said. “We’ve already wasted enough time.”

“Quick to start as always, Sayo,” Lisa said with a laugh.

Everyone began taking out their instruments and getting ready to start practicing. Hina was incredibly excited to see how Roselia practices! Sayo always yells at her for attending their concerts, and she wouldn’t ever tell her how they practiced, so this was definitely her favorite part about their switching bodies.

“Let’s warm up first,” Yukina decided. “We can start with Black Shout, is that alright?”

After a chorus of ‘yes’es and ‘yup’s they began playing. Then Yukina stopped.

“What’s the matter, Yukina-san?” Ako asked as she tentatively stopped playing.

Yukina let out an annoyed sigh and glared at Hina. “You’re playing - it’s much different than normal. Don’t tell me this is due to your ankle.”

Hina swallowed. She knew she played differently than her sister, but she was trying to copy her style! Would this be what outs her to Roselia?

“I noticed it too…,” Rinko said, then quickly added on, “N-not that it’s bad, Hikawa-san! It’s just… much different than normal.”

“Is everything alright, Sayo?” Lisa asked.

Hina looked between everyone. This caught her so off guard, she had no idea how to respond! Eventually, she lowered her guitar and laughed (which shocked everyone). “I guess you guys noticed, huh?”

Yukina stared at Hina, completely and utterly shocked, but after a moment her eyes narrowed. “What do you mean? Why are you acting so strange?”

“It’s weird!” Hina said loudly, returning completely to her usual way of speaking. “I have no idea how, and I dunno if you guys’ll believe me, but I’m Hina! Onee-chan and I woke up in each other’s bodies this morning!”

Roselia blinked.

Then, chaos erupted.

Lisa and Ako wanted to ask a billion questions, Rinko was in too much shock to even say anything, and Yukina was incredibly annoyed with how this would interrupt their practice (and Hina swore she heard her muttering something about Sayo being irresponsible). Hina laughed again. This was so fun! Boppin’!

\---

“I’m home,” Sayo called out as she walked into the house, and within a few seconds, she was standing face to face with herself.

“That was so fun!” Hina said. “I got them all to think I was you! But they figured out when I started playing guitar… colon-c.”

“...Did you just say an emoticon?”

“I wonder if we’ll still be like this tomorrow,” Hina said, completely disregarding her sister. “It was fun pretending to be you…. Maybe if I’m still you tomorrow, I’ll tell them we switched back and see if I can trick them!”

Sayo sighed. “You’re such a pain….”

\---

Hina yawned and stretched her arms above her head as the sun shined in past the blinds on her window. What time was it? It feels like earlier than she normally wakes up, not that it mattered much, she could get by on very little sleep….

She turned her head to look at her alarm clock. Five forty five. Hmm. She doesn’t have to go to school for another hour and a half, she can sleep for a little longer….

Hina sat up quickly.

She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. She was in her body again! She has to go wake up Sayo and tell her! She’ll definitely be happy. Hina was happy too, even if she was a little disappointed that she wouldn’t be able to try to pretend to be her sister again. Oh well, it’s good to be back to normal.

Hina ran into Sayo’s room and shook her still sleeping body. “Onee-chan, Onee-chan!” She practically shouted.

Sayo groaned. While Hina didn’t need much sleep, Sayo could only function on at least eight hours. “What is it, Hina?”

“We’re back in our bodies!” Hina said.

“What are you talking about?” Sayo rubbed at her eyes, resigned to the fact that Hina wouldn’t be letting her fall back asleep.

Hina let out an exaggerated moan. “You’re you and I’m me again!”

Sayo opened her eyes and pushed herself upright. She looked down at her hands, then back at Hina. “Oh. I thought that was a dream.”

Hina laughed and rolled her eyes. “You’re hopeless, Onee-chan!”

Sayo grumbled something unintelligible and got out of bed. “Whatever. Since I’m up this early I’m going to practice a bit. Please leave.”

Hina laughed again, “Love you too, Onee-chan~!”


End file.
